Yan Littlemoon
Yan Littlemoon '''is a core member of the Ancient Phoenix Clan's Charming Phoenix Palace. According to her aunt, Chu Redcloud, she was their trump card due to her perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline. In her clan, she was a proud daughter of heaven that stood out amongst all proud daughters of heaven. It could be said that as long as nothing happened to Yan Littlemoon, she would become a future Palace Master of one of the Ancient Phoenix Clan’s 72 branch palaces, controlling a territory of her own. That would be an extremely easy goal to accomplish. And if she trained well, there was even the faintest of hopes that she would become the next Patriarch of the Ancient Phoenix Clan! That was a Holy Lord level character of the Divine Realm! Such a talent was definitely worthy of the Ancient Phoenix Clan’s attention. Description He looked up to see that on the side of Charming Phoenix Palace, a 16-17 year old girl was looking at him with a smarmy smirk on her face, a hint of provocation in her eyes. She was young, soft, beautiful, just like a 16-17 year old girl’s. Lin Ming looked at this Yan Littlemoon, not responding. Once a martial artist reached Life Destruction it was extremely difficult to tell their age from their appearance. This Yan Littlemoon should be in her twenties, and her cultivation was a stage higher than his at the seventh stage of Life Destruction. Of all the junior disciples who were able to reach the second level of the Hells of Flame, that cultivation could be considered among the lowest. To arrive here with a seventh stage Life Destruction cultivation, this girl was undoubtedly a proud heavenly daughter of Charming Phoenix Palace. In the future it was highly likely she would grow into a character on the level of Lu Xiaoyun. Yan Littlemoon was in her twenties but her outer appearance was that of a 16 year old girl. Her blue clothes fluttered in the wind, and with every step she took in the air, blue lotuses would bloom underneath her feet! Unfortunately, Yan Littlemoon’s angry expression was not fierce or vicious at all. Instead, she appeared quite lovable and cute. As the male disciples of Phoenix Cry Palace looked at the angry Yan Littlemoon, they revealed happy expressions in their eyes.Really, her angry expression was simply too adorable. '''First Martial Meeting of the Divine Realm One of them was an elegant and beautiful young woman with a wonderful aura about her. She was Yan Littlemoon. After several years had passed, Yan Littlemoon had become slimmer and more graceful than before. She had lost a bit of her past naiveté and gained a heroic and daring air to her. The energy from her body was faster and sharper, and she exuded a feeling as if she were a honed long sword. History In the Ancient Phoenix Clan, geniuses could appear even within the common folk. But, it was impossible for someone with a perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline to appear within the commoners, because a perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline required two parents with extremely rich bloodlines in order for a slight chance of such a child appearing. Such people were concentrated in the three great family clans and the Ancient Phoenix Clan Headquarters. They could be considered the royal family of the Ancient Phoenix Clan. But this Yan Littlemoon, looking at her last name, didn’t seem to originate from the three great family clans. In the Ancient Phoenix Clan there was indeed a distinguished Yan Family, but they were still far from being able to birth someone with a perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline. It was because Littlemoon stumbled upon a lucky chance. As she was exploring a mystic realm, she was sent tumbling into a God Burying Valley by a wild space flow. But not only did she not die, she even found a pond of phoenix blood there and she used that pond to evolve her Ancient Phoenix bloodline into perfection. Background The Yan Family is considered a good distinguished family in Charming Phoenix Palace, but placed within the entire Ancient Phoenix Clan and compared with the Xiao Family Clan, Huo Family Clan, and Huang Family Clan, they aren’t anything at all. Even if the Yan Family does their best to raise and train Littlemoon, the support they can provide to her is still limited at best. Ancient Phoenix Smelting Trial 18 HELLS OF FLAME -> 6th Level-5000 Miles ILLUSIONARY GOD COMBAT ARRAY -> 650 kills Quotes * (Yan Littlemoon’s lips curved up in a charming smiled) “Humph, if you want to defeat me then keep on dreaming!" Yan Littlemoon’s lips curved up in a charming smiledChapter 997 – Dare * (Yan Littlemoon couldn’t accept this fact) “Lin Ming will actually eclipse me? How could that be? My Concepts and Laws were far ahead of his by a large margin at the start, and I also have the perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline. I even meditated on the 100 Foot Royal Skyseal, the best totem stone in Totem Tower. He meditated on the chaos stones and he should have learnt nothing from those obscure and mystical objects. A year later, I should have flung him even farther away, but now, he will actually transcend me? How could this be…?”Chapter 1016 – Another Breakthrough * (Yan Littlemoon said after a moment of thought) “Regardless of whether or not I can struggle with him, I will still try to do so no matter what. As long as I can follow his footsteps, then even if I never surpass him, in the future, I too have hopes of becoming a Holy Lord level character. But, if I were to be ashamed of my own weakness now and give up my hope, then there would be nothing left…”Chapter 1037 – Phoenix Blood Essence * (Yan Littlemoon’s eyes widened. She huffed up, her body heaving with righteous indignation) “Who do you think I am! Do you really think I desire the things you find so much!? I never wanted them to begin with and yet you think so poorly of me! Also, you are the rudest person I’ve ever met in my entire life!”Chapter 1045 – Together * (Yan Littlemoon clenched her fists with determination. She made an oath in her heart that she would undergo a massive amount of actual combat in the future to increase and temper her own fighting experience) “Once I leave this God Beast Mystic Realm, I must go out and adventure on my own. It is as they say; a flower born in a greenhouse cannot withstand the wind and rain. Although I already knew this, I never realized it in such a profound manner as I have today. When I compared with this fellow, it’s no different from a little baby being compared to a grown man! Whether it was the black coral or the mystic realm demon, neither of them were supposed to be my match. But they can use all sorts of strange and peculiar methods to make me eat a loss. I could suffer a loss once or twice, but if I continued at such a rate then I would surely perish here!”Chapter 1047 – Bizarre Enemy Trivia * Yan Littlemoon was very popular in Charming Phoenix Palace. * Yan Littlemoon was a fairy-like figure, like an immortal celestial of heaven to the disciples of the Ancient Phoenix Clan. When she grows in the future there will be countless handsome heroic young elites who will chase her hand for marriage. These people will likely include the future family head successors for the three great family clans, or even someone like the son of the Ancient Phoenix Clan’s Patriarch. * The perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline means to have a half phoenix bloodline and half human bloodline. Those with such bloodlines can inherit the powerful physique and different talents of God Beasts as well as retaining the learning and perception of mankind. If your bloodline is a degree less rich then that means you will be lacking, but if your God Beast bloodline is too high then you will become a monster. If you become a monster then it will be impossible for you to train in humanity’s cultivation methods. * Huo Violentstone tried to marry her to Lin Ming. For a woman with a perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline, if a man was to take her primordial yin, that would have a tremendous effect on her own bloodline strength. After all, essence energy was the same as bloodline and double cultivation also meant to fuse a portion of her bloodline with the man’s, so how could she not be affected? * Yan Littlemoon had made a vow to never marry until she became a Holy Lord, because she didn’t want the power of her bloodline to be diluted. * During the period of time after Lin Ming left the Ancient Phoenix Clan, Yan Littlemoon had officially taken Huo Violentstone as her master.Chapter 1225 – Fated Encounter References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ancient Phoenix Clan Category:Human Race Category:Allies Category:Divine Realm Category:Ancient Phoenix Smelting Trial